Ruthven
Lord Ruthven (Gabriel Black) is a ruthless, sociopathic vampire. He does everything he can to make others miserable. He was the math instructor at Spirit High until being destroyed in London. Played by Lucida0lownes. History Gabriel Black was born the son of a prostitute in London in the late 1600s. He displayed sociopathic tendencies from a young age. This concerned his mother and she did the best she could do for him, despite her social position. As he grew, Gabriel grew sick of his mother's job and viewed himself as better than her and the others around him. Due to this, he had a tendency to get into many bar fights as a teenager. He worked his way through the London underground, doing various crimes, thievery, murder, and so on. He eventually caught the attention of the vampire, Vanessa. The vampiress turned him and shortly after that, he renamed himself Ruthven and decided to destroy the link to his human self-his mother. He visited her and made it quick, firing a shot straight through her head. Vanessa couldn't care either way. He had agreed to marry her. On the eve of the wedding night, Ruthven paid her a visit and destroyed her, devouring her blood because he had heard a rumor that if you drank a pureblood's blood, you gained more power. And so he set off on a trip around the world to devour pureblood vampires. He has done many things since then, one of the most notable would be aiding in the destruction of the Druids. He had been young at the time but full of ambition. He had no issues killing Jim's father, and mother. He would have gladly devoured Jim as well if the baby hadn't escaped. Ruthven continued on like this, killing people to gain more power. He finally did get a bit bored and heard of the purebloods at Spirit High and decided t to teach math there. While teaching, he caught the eye of many female students and was in multiple affairs which he viewed as pointless, only for a good time. His carefree attitude changed slightly when his daughter began to attend Spirit High. He became edgy and stressed, lashing out. Eventually though, he attacked Yuki in his alternate form, nearly killing the girl. After this, he took some personal time to get used to the new pureblood blood coursing through him. After returning and gaining some sort of control over his body, he ended up in some sort of contract to be a companion for Thrax. Ruthven returned to London on the anniversary of when he broke ties with his human self and while hunting, was killed by Bobby Shaw. Relationships Vanessa-Ruthven's soulmate and the vampire who turned him. On the eve of their wedding, Ruthven killed her and drank her blood. Emma-A former sex partner of Ruthven's. Although she merely did it to attempt to kill him. She had a child from him. While Emma detests Ruthven, he views her as close to perfect and wanted to keep her like one keeps a trinket. Jezzy-His daughter. The pair always fought, Jezzy trying to kill him and Ruthven trying to kill her. Although, Ruthven did have a slightly protective side of her that rarely showed. Flynn Ryder-Flynn stole his amulet that had aided him in destroying pureblood vampires. Flynn attempted to return it to get the werewolf curse removed but Ruthven laughed in his face and figured he would use the boy to his advantage and amusement. Which he did. Yuki-One of the few survivors of the clan that sired Ruthven. The pair were at odds and Ruthven enjoyed making Yuki fret and make her uncomfortable. Eventually, Ruthven attacked her in his other form, nearly killing the girl. Cassim-The two were friends of sorts, until Cassim realized how Ruthven treated Yuki. Jim Hawkins- It has recently been discovered that Ruthven was one of a group of vampires that attacked and massacred his clan.